Pokémon the Series: XY Amourshipping Drabbles!
by PurimPopoie
Summary: Join Ash and Serena, as well as their friends, rivals, and Pokémon in this Drabble Series! One Drabble for each episode of Pokémon the Series: XY, updated (pseudo-)weekly with a new drabble, a new adventure, and of course more AmourShipping every week. Amourshipping SatoSere
1. Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures

**Hello and welcome to the first "Pokémon the Series: XY" Amourshipping Drabble. I've been doing these on my Tumblr for quite a while, so that's why most of these are going up in a really short amount of time. But from here on (XY011) I'll be doing them once a week, each time an English Dubbed episode airs on Cartoon Network. The reasoning behind this is because I want to refer to specific dub Dialogue and character names in the drabbles. So no matter how easy a subbed version is to get, I'll only do one each time a dubbed episode airs.**

**Another thing is that these will be short. Sometimes, ridiculously short. Some will be only a little over a hundred words, I'm guessing. Sometimes an episode doesn't give me much to work with (XY004 is like this) so all I can do is work with what I have. It's less a point to have a long, epic storyline that runs parallel to the anime and more a point to write even just a little AmourShipping every week. Think of it like running maintenance on a machine. If you don't work with it, eventually it rusts and shuts down. So bear with me when they're really short. You'll be getting one for each episode of the XY Anime that airs. (And obviously this doesn't replace my ordinary fic writing, since this is just one day a week).**

**I'll do my best, though. Without further ado, let's get to the first one. "Kalos, where Dreams and Adventures Begin!"**

* * *

"I hope today's interesting." Serena said, staring out the window. Her mother's Fletchling took off and began flying around outside. She and her mom would probably see it where Serena receives her Rhyhorn Training lessons, like they do every morning.

She crawled back over to her bed and pulled a shoe box out from underneath. Inside were a lot of keepsakes from over the years. She opened the lid and started going through them, if only to put off training.

On top was a picture, cut out from a newspaper. It showed her Mom, in her Rhyhorn Riding Gear, holding a trophy. Serena was there, next to her Mom in the picture. She was so proud of her Mom for becoming the first woman to win the Rhyhorn Riding Grand Prix. Below the picture, were keepsakes from the regions where her mother had taken her while she raced. Here was her subway card from when she and her Mom rode the Subway in Nimbasa City, in Unova. And beneath that, an old Poketch her mom wore for an advertisement in Jubilife City in Sinnoh. From their trip to Hoenn, a Soot Sack containing some Volcanic Ash. She remembered crying when they had to leave before they could turn the ash into a flute.

Smiling from that memory, she found an Apricorn underneath the Soot Sack that reminded her of when she was a little girl and her Mother had taken her to Johto. Serena never figured out what the people of Johto used these for. She remembered throwing her Red Apricorn at Rhyhorn because the color reminder her of a Poké Ball.

And below that… a handkerchief.

Serena felt her face heat up when she thought of it. The Kanto Region felt so far away, and that boy still probably lived there. That sweet boy who gave her this handkerchief.

She idly wondered what he was doing now.

"Serena! I'll eat without you and then you can do your training on and empty stomach unless you come down here!" Her mother called.

Serena closed the box. "Coming, Mom," she said with a roll of her eyes.


	2. Lumiose City Pursuit!

**I lied. This one is only a little over a hundred words. Oops. Well, here's "Lumiose City Pursuit!"**

* * *

"That boy… no, it couldn't be!"

With the image of his face on the TV still fresh in her mind, Serena bolted upstairs, back into her room. Her keepsake box was still sitting out, the lid sitting slightly ajar where she had dropped it down this morning. She lifted the lid, and the handkerchief she had gotten from that boy all those years ago was sitting on top of everything else.

She lifted it to her face and smiled. She still remembered their meeting, the summer sunlight, his smiling face.

She held the handkerchief to her cheek. "I guess something interesting happened today after all."


	3. A Battle for Aerial Mobility!

**And this one's a bit longer. "A Battle of Aerial Mobility!"**

* * *

A pile of clothes was starting to build on her bed.

Serena wore yet another blouse in front of the mirror with a pair of acid-washed jeans. She spun around, but frowned. "This doesn't look good at all," she said.

She had to make the best first impression she could. She was going to meet _him_.

"Maybe a different idea all together," she said.

She turned to her shoes, stacked on little shelves in her closet. All of her shoes. It seemed like a good place to start. She looked over the various colors and styles she had. If she was going on a journey with to meet him, they'd have to be comfortable enough to walk around in. A lot. She picked a pair of black high-tops from her selection and set them on the floor.

She pulled open the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a pair of black over the knee socks. "Might as well match that part."

She put the socks near her shoes and returned to her closet. She would need an outfit to go with this. Something that would grab his attention. She looked through her hanging clothes and found a high-waisted outfit. It was black on the top with a white collar and a red skirt. "Perfect," she said, pulling it out.

She began changing into the clothes she picked out. '_Wow, Serena, it's so good to see you again_,' he would say. '_You look so beautiful_.'

Serena smiled to herself. '_Oh, I'm so glad you remember me_,' she'd say.

'_How could I ever forget that day_?' he would ask, brushing her hair out of her face.

She giggled and looked at the mirror "Okay, I look good," she said assertively. Her eyes went to the top of her head. "Something's missing." She returned to her closet and began pulling down hats. "I just need the perfect thing to finish this outfit," she said to herself. She pulled down several; a boater, a fedora, a felt hat, a cycling hat, and a hat with a logo on it.

She tried on her purple fedora and spun around in front of the mirror. She smiled, but it just wasn't _working_. She tossed the hat back on her bed.

She sat down at her table and started debating between the felt hat and the cycling cap when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said, focused on her task.

Her mother opened the door, and her mother's Fletchling flew around the room and landed on her head. "Are you going out?" her mother asked.

She ignored her mother and lifted the two hats. "Hey,which of these do you like better?"

Her mom looked between the two. "Well,I like that one better," she said, pointing to the cycling cap."

"Then this one," Serena said, putting the felt hat on her head.

"If you already knew which one you wanted, why did you ask me?" Serena's mother said, leaning against the door frame.

"Whichever one you didn't pick is cuter," Serena said, smiling.

Her mom rolled her eyes. "And where are you going, looking like that?"

"To Lumiose City! I'm going to get a Pokémon and go on a journey!"

"And why do you need to look cute to go on a journey?" Her mom's eyes narrowed.

Serena giggled. "I-it's no reason at all," she said. "I'm just going to Professor Sycamore's to choose a Pokémon."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that boy you saw on TV yesterday, would it?" Her mom asked, narrowing in on Serena's reason.

"D-Don't be silly! Why would I go on a journey just to follow a boy around?" Serena turned away, since she knew the blush was showing on her face.

"I didn't say you'd follow him." She could feel her mom staring daggers into her back.

"I-I feel like it'd be good for Rhyhorn training," she lied. "If I get more experience with Pokémon, I could be a better racer."

Her mother sighed. "Fine. It's probably better than letting you be a homebody, anyway. Just make sure you're prepared."

Serena spun around and smiled. "Thanks Mom, you're the best."

Her mom softened. "You're right. That does look cuter."


	4. A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!

**Here's another short one. Sorry. They get longer, I promise. Here's "A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!"**

* * *

The evening sun hung slow in the sky.

Serena looked around. The forest always looked spookier in the dark. She hugged Fennekin closer.

The forest always reminded her of that day, way back in Kanto, when she got lost and scared. Not that it wasn't also a good memory, too. But it was good for other reasons.

"Ugh, this is the worst," Serena said hugging her new Pokémon. "I can't believe we're going to have camp out here in the mountains tonight…"She looked over her shoulder and saw a group of Bug-Type Pokémon milling about. "That's… not a good idea."

She looked ahead the path. The last time she was caught in the forest at this time, a savior came from the shrubs and took her back to civilization. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

A person laying against a tree caught her eye. "Hey, let's ask that person for help!"


	5. A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!

**It gets a little better here. Sorry if these aren't so good. But hey, I promise to keep them going! So as long as there are XY Episodes, I'll always have more to go! So here's "A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!"**

* * *

She wasn't running, but there was a lively spring in Serena's step. She just _knew_ that the boy she was searching for would be at the Santalune City Pokémon Gym, and that he'd be overcome with emotion to see her.

"I can't wait to see him," she said to herself, smiling.

The brick road she followed from the outskirts of the city led to a fountain. She flipped open her Town Map. The Gym was just down the road, taking a right. She was almost skipping, she was so happy and excited.

Soon, the doors of the Santalune Gym stood before her. She swallowed and pushed the door open. Taking her first steps inside, the Gym looked kind of like a greenhouse. She looked down the steps.

Her breath caught in her chest.

That messy black hair was under a hat now, but she recognized him. That stance. That confidence.

Suddenly, a rush of memories ran through her head. His hand. His arm around her. His warmth.

"Never give up until the end."

She took a few steps towards him, wanting reach out to him.

"Excuse me, miss?" A woman on the sidelines called out to her, breaking her from her trance. Serena turned to her. She was older than Serena, looking in her 20's with a distinctive hair style. "What are you doing here?"

Serena laughed a little. "I was hoping to watch the Gym Battle.."

"Well, you're welcome to," the older woman said.

A blond young man standing next to her motioned for her to approach. "You should stand over here with us."

Serena smiled and walked to the sidelines. She stood there and watched the battle go by in a flash, but the outcome wasn't one she was exactly hoping for.

The boy she came this far to find had lost. He asked for a rematch in the future, scooped up his Pokémon and fled the Gym with the blonde boy and the little blonde girl she was standing near.

Serena herself stood stunned. _Ash? Lose? How could that_… She desperately wanted to chase after him, but she couldn't just follow him. She eyed something sitting next to a tree. It was a green backpack. She frowned. "Is that…"

It had to be. It was a sign. This was her ticket to go see him again. To see if he remembered her for all these years. She picked the backpack up and ran out the Gym, heading to the Pokémon Center.


	6. Battling on Thin Ice!

**This one is almost a thousand words! Let's read "Battling on Thin Ice!"**

* * *

She stood on the sidelines and watched him training his Pokémon. The older woman, Alexa, was using her huge Dragon-Type Pokémon to simulate Viola's Vivillion's Gust. The other two people, a young girl named Bonnie and a young man named Clemont, also watched on the sidelines.

'_I bet you saw the huge mess I made of it_,' Ash had said of his handling of the Gym Battle.

'_I thought you were awesome_.' Serena smiled inwardly. He really _was_ awesome. Even with the defeat he had suffered just hours earlier, he was never giving up. Serena could see in his auburn eyes how much he cared for his Pokémon. She wanted to watch him, to see what he would do. She wanted to watch him succeed.

Time must have flown by, because before she knew it, it was evening. As thanked Alexa for the help, and while the woman left, Serena followed Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie into the Pokémon Center's cafeteria.

Ash watched her tentatively hover around their table. "You can sit with us if you want," he offered, patting the bench he was sitting on.

Smiling, she sat down. "Thanks! I really appreciate it. So, what're you talking about?"

"We're going over everything Ash is doing to get ready for his rematch," Bonnie said.

"We already have a way to handle Gust," Ash started…

Serena was lost in his explanation. His Pokémon were eating on the floor, recovering their strength from the training. She remained quiet as the other three discussed more training in the evening. The Ash she sat next to was so inspired. So driven. Much different than the one she had seen earlier in the day, reeling from his loss.

He was so full of energy that night, as Clemont used some sort of web-shooting invention to simulate the Sticky Web that Viola used. He wasn't even dampened when it exploded.

After that, they had a talk. "You're going to be doing this too, right?" he asked her.

"I don't know if that's what I want to do," she had said. They had been discussing collecting Badges and having Gym Battles. She didn't want to admit that the only reason she started her journey was just to get out of her house and see him again. Not yet, anyway.

Ash was brimming with confidence that morning as they left for the Gym. And it showed in the battle. Pikachu handled Surskit well. He wasn't able to prevent the Ice Battlefield, but Pikachu had prevented Sticky Web from hitting the ceiling and impeding Fletchling.

When Ash substituted Fletchling in, however, is when things took a turn for the worse.

Fletchling was taking the fight to Vivillon, landing a Steel Wing on the Bug-and-Flying-Type. But before it could launch a Razor Wind, Vivillon sent out a cloud of Sleep Powder at the Tiny Robin Pokémon.

Clemont had gasped. "I didn't know Viola's Vivillion could use Sleep Powder."

Looking at Ash, Serena saw that he had been taken off-guard as well. They had trained so hard the previous day, preparing for Sticky Web, Gust, and the Ice Field. But even with those accounted for, Viola managed to keep one last trick up her sleeve.

'_No_', she thought.

Fletchling fell from the sky and was easily sniped by Solar Beam. Ash recalled the Flying-Type, gritting his teeth. '_Ash can still win this_,' she told herself. She saw his confidence was shaken, but she still believed. And she rallied Bonnie and Clemont as well.

With Pikachu, Ash began a counter-offensive, using Iron Tail to ground Pikachu against Gust and allowing it to launch Thunderbolts at Vivillion. The Gym Leader laughed. "All you've done is make it easier to keep you in focus," she said. "Vivillion, Solar Beam!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called back. The two beams struck each other in the air, creating an explosion. Neither side had gained an inch, but Viola still had her Sleep Powder.

Another cloud of the green dust began to cover Pikachu, and the Electric-Type Mouse Pokémon began to wobble.

"Pikachu, wake up!"

Serena saw Ash's panic. "You can do it Ash!" she yelled from the sidelines.

Pikachu was barely holding onto his conciousness. "Pikachu!" Ash was panicked.

_'There has to be something I can do_' Serena's thoughts were racing. Was it really hopeless? Would Ash lose again?

'_Don't give up 'til it's over_!'

His smiling face. The summer sun shining through the trees. His outstretched hand.

She wouldn't give up on him, and she couldn't allow himself to give up, either.

"_Remember all the training you did with everyone!_" She called out, hoping that something would register, and he would shake off the doubts he was facing.

A sudden realization covered his face. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball on yourself!"

The rest of the battle was over before Viola could recover from Ash's strategy to remove the Sleep Powder. Pikachu's Electro Ball overpowered Solar Beam, knocking Vivillion into frozen objects on the ceiling, hampering it's flight. Crippled, it was an easy target for one last Thunderbolt, winning Ash his badge.

Serena ran out with Clemont and Bonnie to congratulate him. "This was all of our victory," he said. "I couldn't have done it without each of you."

Serena felt herself blush a little. She stayed quiet, wanting to let him absorb his triumph. This was the boy she wanted to meet. The unstoppable, never surrendering boy she knew and… ….

Serena smiled, kind of embarrassed at herself. '_Well, knew and loved_,' she finished her thought.


	7. Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!

**This one's short, but I felt like it already covered a lot in the episode. There was just one scene I wanted to expand on in "Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!"**

* * *

"So Serena. where are you headed from here?"

She stopped in her tracks.

Where was she headed?

Where _was_ she headed?

"Uh, me? I uh…"

She didn't know what to say, or how to respond. She hadn't considered what to do after she met up with Ash. That was just the goal she set for herself. She really didn't plan on what would happen after.

Well, she did. She planned that Ash would excitedly remember her and they would stay up late into the night talking about how much they missed each other over the years apart. About how they dreamed about each other at night. She planned that she would tell Ash that she loved him, and he would respond in kind. That they would share a soft kiss.

But none of _that_ happened. Instead, Ash didn't remember her at all, and he and his Pokémon had been so focused on training for their rematch the night before that Serena didn't get a chance to talk to him one-on-one for more than a few moments. So she didn't tell him how she felt. And she certainly didn't get her soft kiss.

She did dream about him, though.

"Why don't you just come with us?" he offered.

Serena felt her cheeks light up.

Bonnie hopped on the suggestion. "Yeah!" she raced over to the older girl. "Please say you'll come with us! We'll have a great time!"

Her brother nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like an excellent idea to me."

Ash smiled at her. "Thanks to you, I came up with my Santalune Gym strategy, and if you could help me from here on out…" he paused, scratching his cheek nervously. He looked up at her. "…that'd be great."

She saw his nervousness. What did he have to be nervous about? Unless…? Could he? Did he? She had to know. And the only way to know was to follow along. She gave him a wink. "Sure! How could I say no to all of that?"

She would follow until she knew for sure how he felt.


	8. Grooming Furfrou!

**Here's "Grooming Furfrou!" I think I made up a cute scene here.**

* * *

How could she be so stupid?

The empty salon Serena and her friends stood in filled her heart with dread. Officer Jenny had warned them about those con artists, but that was only after she had given them Fennekin, thinking they'd groom it.

And now, they were already gone.

Jessica, the apprentice Pokémon Groomer they had met today noticed her Furfrou sniffing the ground. "Do you have their scent?" she asked the Poodle Pokémon. It gruffly barked and nodded before running out of the salon.

Ash looked to his friends. "C'mon, we need to follow it!"

Everyone chased the Furfrou out of the Salon. But Serena's mind was still dwelling. She ran behind everyone else, but was falling more and more behind. Even Clemont was outpacing her, now.

She just felt so foolish. She was supposed to take care of Fennekin, and now it was stolen from her. Maybe she didn't even deserve to get it back.

"Serena, you're falling behind." She looked up. Ash had fallen back in his running to come closer to her.

"Ash…" She felt her cheeks heat up. "Ash, I don't know what I can do. I shouldn't have given Fennekin to them."

Ash shot her a smile. "If I had a badge for every time Team Rocket's taken Pikachu from me, I'd never have to have a Gym Battle again. This is just something that happens, Serena. You can't beat yourself up over it. Now c'mon, let's go save Fennekin!"

She gave him a warm smile back. "Thank you, Ash. Hearing that makes me feel better." Her expression returned to worry. "But what can I do? Fennekin is the only Pokémon I have."

"Never give up until the end!" he said. "I'll save Fennekin for you!"

Serena's blushed even harder. "Ash, you'll do that for me?"

He gave her a thumbs up, then began racing forward. Ash ran so hard that he passed up everyone except the Furfrou they were following. Serena smiled to herself. He was always so brave and thoughtful. She would have to bake him some macarons to thank him later.


	9. Clemont's Got a Secret!

**"Clemont's Got A Secret!" but he's not the only one who learns a secret this week.**

* * *

"I can't believe you're spending the night here!" Bonnie was positively bubbly with excitement.

Serena smiled at her young companion. "It sure will be different from a Pokémon Center," she said. She had already changed into her pajamas. Ash and Clemont were staying in the living room downstairs (Clemont had already moved into Prism Tower, didn't have a room above his father's electronics shop, or so he explained).

Bonnie was changing into her Tyrantrum pajamas when she looked up at her friend. "Hey, Serena, what did you think about what my daddy said earlier?"

Serena blinked. "What your daddy said?" she asked, confused. She faintly recalled that Meyer had spoken to her earlier. It was sort of a whirlwind day. "Oh, of course I'll take care of you, Bonnie. I'll be like your big sister!" Serena smiled at the younger girl.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant." She sat on the bed, across the room from Serena. "He asked if you were Clemont's pretty girlfriend."

Serena felt herself choke a bit. "What, that?" She barely remembered that even getting said. She sighed. "Bonnie, I know you're looking for a wife for your brother, but that's not me. I don't feel that way about Clemont. I'm sorry." She tried her best to let her down gently.

"Oh, I know that," Bonnie said, not even batting an eyelash. "It's pretty obvious that you have feelings for Ash."

Serena sat there, stunned. How did she figure it out? Ash and Clemont didn't know… But young Bonnie had read get like a book.

Bonnie burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh, I was just joking! But from that blush on your face, I guess it's true, huh?"

The Trainer hadn't even felt the blush creep up, but she knew her face was as red as Fennekin's ears. Bonnie continued to laugh. "B-Bonnie, listen," Serena was trying her best at damage control. "There's no reason to tell anyone about that, right? I mean, sisters keep each other's secrets, right?"

Bonnie sat up. "So we're going to keep each other's secrets?"

Serena smiled. "That's right. So feel free to tell me anything, okay?"

"Well, okay then," Bonnie said. "I won't tell if you promise not to tell Clemont that the reason Dedenne doesn't finish his supper is beside I give him treats all day."

Serena winked at the young girl. "I promise. Now let's get some sleep, okay?"

Crisis averted.


	10. Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!

**There's basically two kinds of these I've written up to this point. There's extra scenes like the last one and the one before, and then there are ones like this one that expand scenes we already see in the series. So get ready for some "Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!"**

* * *

How did she manage to keep getting in situations like this?

_This is all Team Rocket's fault. I know it is!_

Serena sat in the dark with Professor Sycamore and Bonnie as the truck they had climbed into (driven by the aforementioned Team Rocket) began to speed away. She just _had_ to play the hero, didn't she?

That's not true. Professor Sycamore was in danger. She had to do something. Even if she and Bonnie hadn't really thought their plan through as they climbed in… and the door shut and locked behind them.

"Serena,what do we do now?" Bonnie asked her.

Serena looked around the truck. Was there anything she could use?

_Don't give up 'til it's over!_

Her eyes settled on her pastry case, holding macarons. "I've got it," she said as she began crawling over to it. She began taking macarons and breaking them apart and dropping the pieces outside the small window in the back of the truck. Surely Ash or his Fletchling would see this and realize which direction they went off to. She had to leave as good a trail as she could if she was to have any hope of rescue.

There were still a few macarons left in the case when the truck began to slow down. Serena ran to the back. "Okay, Bonnie, get ready. We need to surprise them. It'll be our best chance to get out of here."

Bonnie nodded. "Alright. Follow my lead."

Serena blinked. "Wait, what?"

The doors of the truck began to open, and Team Rocket stood there slack-jawed for a moment.

"How did they get in?" the woman asked.

"This isn't your truck!" the man accused.

"Prepare for trouble," Bonnie started, her small arms crossed. "I'd say you bad people have finally met your match!"

Serena looked at Bonnie. _What is she-? Oh._ And then she began to play along. "And, make it a double-crook-catch! To protect the world fro-"

"Twerp thieves!"

"Copyright Infringement!"

And a few seconds with some duct-tape later, and Serena and Bonnie were tied up.

After the torture that was Meowth scratching a piece of metal, Professor Sycamore surrendered the Mega Evolution research to Team Rocket, who took it, as well as their new hostages, gleefully into their hideout.

_Now we're stuck_, Serena though, slouching over. Team Rocket began inputting their data into their computer. _Team Rocket's going to have some sort of crazy Mega Evolved… thing and they still have Professor Sycamore. If only Ash where here, he'd be able to save us._

A tumbling sound shook Serena from her thoughts. Laying in a pile of empty cans near the desk Team Rocket had sat their things was the Grass-Type Pokémon Chespin that she had seen at Professor Sycamore's Laboratory earlier that day! _Wait, what?_

"It's Chespin!" Serena said, somehow in sync with Professor Sycamore and Bonnie.

As Team Rocket began to surround the wandering Pokémon, a couple of voices rose from the door way.

"We're gonna get you out of here!" shouted Bonnie's blonde brother as he awkwardly ran towards them.

Looking behind him, Serena felt her heart skip when she saw Ash right behind him. He stopped, staring down villains with his sharp, brown eyes.

The woman smirked. "Well well. Why go chasing after Pikachu when Pikachu's chasing us?"

"Let our friends go free, Team Rocket!" Ash shouted back, raising a clenched fist towards them.

"Prepare for trouble, you're half-right."

"That is our name, but your friends are stuck tight!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Wonderful. Team Rocket's lame motto, again."

Ash turned when he heard Serena complain. "Hey, Clemont," he said to his friend. "Let's get everyone out while Team Rocket's distracted."

Clemont nodded. "Good idea!" Clemont raced over to Bonnie and began untying here.

Ash ran to Serena and began tugging on the tape. He gave it a strong pull, and it began to loosen. "Serena, you alright?" he asked as he began to remove the other pieces.

Serena felt a small blush cross her face. "I'm fine," she said softly. _Now that you're here…._

Team Rocket was freaking out about something behind them, but all Serena could notice was how brave and strong Ash was being right now. Until Team Rocket's computer began to beep, that is, signaling that their device was complete….


	11. The Bamboozling Forest!

**And finally, I've caught myself up. From here on, expect new drabbles weekly (unless Cartoon Network skips a week for some reason or another). This time, this is actually not so much Amourshipping but actually a parallel ship - InsectivoreShipping, pairing Serena's partner Fennekin with Ash's stoic Froakie. And the ship started in this episode! So let's wander through "The Bamboozling Forest!" **

* * *

Pikachu was pretty sure this was the right way, but Froakie wasn't so sure. After all, this was coming from the guy that thought Meowth was trustworthy enough to let them in the group.

"I can't believe this," Froakie fumed to himself.

Pikachu's ears twitched. "Huh? What was that?"

Froakie snorted. "N-nothing. Don't worry about it." Despite thinking Pikachu's a bit naive, he knew that Pikachu was their leader. For better or worse.

"So, Chespin," Meowth said, turning his head toward the Grass-Type, "how's it like travellin' wit' da twoips?"

"Oh, it's amazing!" Chespin said, grinning from ear-to-ear. "We get lots of good food, and Serena makes delicious macarons! She lets me get into them sometimes and…"

Froakie's mind had drifted. _Serena… wait, where's Fennekin_? "Hey guys, I think we lost Fennekin."

Pikachu stopped the group. "Wait, what? Did she wander off?"

"Maybe she got hungry?" Chespin offered with a shrug. "I know I am."

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry, Chespin."

Meowth tried to get the group's attention. "I'm sure she just wandered ahead. C'mon, we don't wanna get lost out here. Dere might be some really scary wild Pokémon around here."

Froakie narrowed his gaze. _Meowth obviously knows more than he's letting on._ "I'll hang back and look for her. You guys can go on ahead if you want. I'm sure we'll be able to catch up."

Pikachu frowned. "Alright. Don't get lost. I'll leave marks in the bamboo so you know which way we went."

"Got it," Froakie said with a nod.

Froakie hopped into the tall Bamboo and pulled his hood of frubbles over his face. She probably didn't wander far. He leaped from tree to tree before he heard a whimpering. Sliding down the bamboo, he saw Fennekin. The Fox Pokémon indeed had wandered from the group. She was lying in a muddy puddle, covered from head to paw in dirt and mud.

Froake drew closer. "Fennekin, are you alright?"

Fennekin looked up at him. Her eyes were full of tears that she was trying to hold back. "Huh?" She blinked and rubbed her eyes with her dirty paws. "F-Froakie? Is that you, Froakie?"

He came to the ground and shook the frubbles off. "Yeah, it's me. Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Fennekin sniffled. "It's worse than that…" Tears began to flow. "I fell in this muddy puddle and now I'm filthy! I just wanted a twig, so I was trying to sneak by the puddle, but the ground was soft and I fell in…" she began sobbing.

"H-hey now," Froakie said, walking into the puddle with her, "it's not so bad. Water's fine, right? We can use it to clean you up and-"

"Not this water!" she bawled. "It's gross!"

"Fennekin, c'mon," he said. "I'll carry you out of the water. Climb on. you won't get dirtier."

Fennekin sniffled a little before climbing onto Froakie's back. With one mighty leap, Froakie leaped from the puddle onto some dry, grassy ground. Fennekin slid off but laid flat on the ground. Froakie looked at her. "Oh, is this because you're still dirty?"

With tearful eyes, Fennekin nodded at him.

Feeling his cheeks flush, he took some frubbles off of his back "H-hold still. I'll clean you up."

Froakie began rubbing the frubbles into Fennekin's fur. He felt a bit embarrassed, giving her what amounted to a bath by hand. Her fur felt soft under his paws. He cleaned her face first before grooming her large ears. He tried to stay focused, but he could feel Fennekin's eyes on him as he attended to her fur.

Froakie couldn't help that she was cute. All he could do is behave like a gentleman. He finished cleaning up her fluffy tail and her thin legs. "T-there," he said.

Fennekin had a blush on her face. "Th-thanks, Froakie… I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here to help me."

Froakie looked away. "It's fine," he said, playing it cool.

"You're so chivalrous and kind, even if you're a bit of a loner," she said. She realized she was fawning over him and looked away.

"I-I mean. I just.. thank you."

"C'mon, let's catch up with the others," Froakie said. Fennekin looked back at the pile of twigs she was trying to reach across the puddle.

Froakie sighed, and went to get the twigs in spite of himself. Handing her one, he blushed a little more. "Don't tell Chespin or Pikachu about this. I don't want to lose my rep as the tough guy."

Fennekin smiled and bit into the twig, taking it from Froakie. She chewed it up and swallowed. "Your secret's safe with me!" She said with a wink.

Froakie and Fennekin walked together, quickly, to catch up with Pikachu and the others.


	12. To Catch A Pokémon Smuggler!

**Warning: Serena is purposfuly out of character for this drabble. If you don't want to read a Yandere Serena, I recommend returning next week.**

Serena frowned. "I don't know," she said. They had a plan. They would use the tracking chip Dolan put on Spewpa against him to discover his hideout. It was an idea Serena herself came up with. But she had reservations. "I don't think we should use Spewpa as bait. It could be dangerous."

Ash pointed his thumb at himself. "Then I'll be a decoy!"

A glint appeared in Serena's eye. "And I can disguise him!" Serena pulled her sewing kit and make up out of her back pack.

"Great!" Ash had an excited look on his face.

A frightening grin came over Serena. "Come with me..." she said, beckoning him away from the windows. "I need some measurements..."

Ash swallowed his fear. "Serena, are you feeling okay?"

Her creepy smile widened. "I need your measurements." She took out a measuring tape and approached him with a hungry look on her face. "Now hold still."

She welded the tape like a rope, tying it around his hips tight enough to make Ash wince. Whipping out a notebook, she jotted down the measurement quickly. Ash blinked, but he didn't have much time to react before Serena tied the measuring tape around his waist, tight enough to make him gasp.

Ash caught his breath. "Serena, what are you doing?" The edge of his voice was tipped in fear.

"Don't you want to save Spewpa's friends?" Serena asked, a look on her face like a Persian holding a Rattata between her paws. "I need the measurements to make your disguise."

Ash sighed, relenting. "Alright. To help Spewpa's friends." He was immediately taken by surprise when Serena wrapped the measuring tape around his chest, pulling it tight enough to squeeze the air out of him.

Giggling, Serena measured Ash's head as well, wrapping the tape around him several times. The Pallet Trainer stood there, mortified until she had finished. He let out a sigh of relief. "So you can make the disguise now, right?"

Serena bared her teeth like a Sharpedo. "I still need your to measure your pants."

"What?!"

Ultimately Ash's disguise wouldn't be used. But Serena kept his measurements all the same.


	13. Kindergarten Chaos!

**_We now return you to your shipping drabble, already in progress._**

* * *

Serena fidgeted in her seat. No matter what she had learned, she still wasn't comfortable near Penelope. But the Kindergarten Teacher was driving the car that she, Clemont, and Bonnie sat in (the siblings had climbed in the back seats).

The young girl clenched her fists in her lap. '_It's going to be okay. He's going to be okay.'_

Penelope glanced at her. "I'm sure Ash is fine. He's a strong trainer. I was able to see that much in our battle." The woman gave her a smile that Serena tentatively returned.

Serena briefly wondered if she was that obvious to read.

"She's right, Serena," Clemont said, pushing his glasses up his face. "You know as well as I do that Ash has a way of staying safe while doing the impossible."

She turned to the seat behind her and nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Clemont."

As she turned her head back to the front, she noticed something sitting on the fence they were driving near. As the car approached, she recognized the shape as a Fletchling. Remembering that Ash sent out his own Fletchling, she almost jumped out of her seat. "Stop the car!" Peneople, looking to see what made Serena jump, saw Fletchling as well and pulled the car to a stop. Serena rolled down the window. "Fletchling?"

The Tiny Robin Pokémon was covered in dirt and grime, especially on his face. He seemed like he was trying to clean himself off. Serena held out her arm. "Come here, Fletchling. Let me help you." The Pokémon hopped from the fence onto Serena's arm. Serena pulled the Pokémon into the car and sat him in her lap.

As Penelope pulled off to continue pursuit of the truck, Serena dug through her bag and pulled out Ash's Handkerchief. The teacher glanced at the younger girl as she gently wiped Fletchling's face clean. "Serena, I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about."

Serena stopped and looked at Penelope. "What do you mean?"

Penelope smiled but kept her eyes on the road. "I mean, you were really worried this morning during Ash's battle." Serena looked away and the tiniest hint of a blush came over her cheeks. "And then you were worried about him just now," Penelope continued. "I just mean, as long as you care, you have nothing to worry about."

Serena looked at Fletchling, who sat in her lap. His face was clean now, and the Flying-Type Pokémon looked out the window. Serena closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "I'm sure Ash is alright. I believe in him." She opened her eyes and looked at Fletchling. "And you're going to lead us right to him!"

Fletchling chirped as Serena lifted him towards the window. He spread his wings and took off into the sky.


	14. Seeking Shelter from the Storm!

**I struggled a bit this week, since the episode was so Bonnie-Centric. Which means next week will be even worse.**

**These always look so much longer when they're typed up on my phone.**

* * *

"Bonnie!" Clemont called out. "Bonnie where are you?"

Ash cupped his hands around his mouth. "Bonnie!" Pikachu cried out as well, hoping that Dedenne had heard him.

Serena followed closely behind. The old mansion seemed to be a constant source of odd noises and suspect sounds. "I hope Bonnie's not in danger..."

"Let's focus on finding her," Clemont said. While he had previously been afraid, Bonnie's disappearance seemed to focus the blonde inventor, even if his mind was being honed by worry. "Bonnie! Can you hear me?"

Serena turned to Ash. "Do you think Team Rocket has her?"

He shook his head. "They ran off like cowards. If they had Bonnie, they would had had her with them."

Clemont touched his glasses. "Maybe she's headed back to the front entrance," he said, an edge of nervousness on his voice.

Ash gave him a nod. "Let's go see. We don't have any better leads."

As the trio took a few steps down the hallway, another peal of thunder shook the mansion. The lights flickered and the three trainers shouted in surprise.

Serena fell to her knees. "What if... What if whatever is here grabbed her and gobbled her up?" She put her hands on her hat and tried not to cry. "She might be in some monster's belly, and we'll never see her again!" Quickly clasping her hands over her mouth, she muttered "Why do I always do that?"

Ash kneeled in front of Serena. "Get a hold of yourself, Serena!" He put his hands on her shoulders, snapping her out of her panic. "Bonnie's gonna be fine. I'm sure there's some reason we haven't found her yet. We just gotta stay calm."

Serena nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right. Sorry, Ash."

Clemont stroked his chin. "A reason... How the door locked and the lights turned on..." The Lumiose Gym Leader continued to ponder his thoughts as they returned to the entrance.


	15. An Appetite for Battle!

**Yes, I know I was wrong last week. This is a _Clemont_ centric episode. Next week is Bonnie centric. So in honor of this Clemont episode, this week's drabble will feature Ash as the main character. And no Clemont at all. (sorry, maybe later)**

* * *

"Chespin! Are you over here?"

Ash kept walking into the woods. Pikachu was alert on his shoulder, ears twitching. "Still haven't picked up any sounds, have you buddy?"

Pikachu sighed. "Piika."

Ash rubbed Pikachu's head. "Hey, don't worry buddy. I'm sure Chespin is fine."

Ash's thoughts turned to the night before, and the battles that Chespin lost, despite Type and size advantages. He didn't have any idea why the Spiny Nut Pokémon would have run away. Certainly it couldn't be because Chespin hated Clemont now.

A crash in the woods stripped him from his thoughts. "What?" He turned in the direction of the sound.

Suddenly, his thoughts turned to Serena. Could she be in danger?

He took a step and saw a wild Scolipede walking through the woods. It was tacking a Berry tree, shaking the fruit from it before bending down and eating it.

Ash let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. For a second there, I thought it was Team Rocket… and Serena and Bonnie ran off in that direction."

He felt responsible for the two girls. Bonnie was younger than all of them and only had her brother's Dedenne who had the unreliable trait of falling asleep when they needed him.

And Serena?

Serena was still a beginning trainer. She still hadn't had a _real_ battle yet. She hadn't even caught a Pokémon outside of the one she started with. Ash felt responsible for helping her train her Fennekin to protect herself and the rest of the group. Team Rocket could be behind any corner trying to steal Pikachu, and Ash was more aware of that fact than any of the friends he met in Kalos. He wanted to keep them safe. And keeping Serena safe was really important. She didn't have an older brother like Clemont watching out for her. Just two friends who had a few Pokémon to protect her.

Pikachu tapped his shoulder. "You think I'm being paranoid, don't you?"

Pikachu gave him a nod.

"I can't help it, buddy. I feel like I owe it to her." He rubbed his chin for a moment. "I mean, she came all the way out here just to give me my handkerchief back. I'd forgotten all about it, and then I'd forgotten all about her. I'd have been a lot madder if someone like Misty or Cilan didn't remember who I was, no matter how much time had passed."

His mind went into his backpack and his Kalos Region Badge Case, where the Bug Badge rested. "And then there was when she helped against Viola. I wouldn't have won if she hadn't inspired me."

Pikachu shrugged.

"Sorry, buddy. You know I gotta protect _all_ my friends," he said with a laugh.

Pikachu gave him an incredulous look.

"I mean it," he said back. "I'm not just worrying about Serena all the time. I worry about Clemont and Bonnie, too!"

Pikachu smirked. "Pikaka Pikachu."

"What do you mean you never brought up Serena?" Ash groaned. He pulled on his hat for a moment. "Look, do you think Chespin is out here?"

Pikachu climbed on top of Ash's head and stood up. He twitched his ears a few times, listening closely. "Chuu…"

"I hear ya, buddy," he said as the Mouse Pokémon returned to his shoulder. "Let's get back to that tall tree and see if Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont had more luck.

Pikachu nodded as Ash walked back towards his friends.


	16. A Jolting Switcharoo!

_Oops running late. And this episode is hard to write from, too..._

* * *

"Alright, thank you."

Serena sighed as she took Bonnie by the hand. The little girl looked down at her bag, and the Pichu it currenty contained. Both Bonnie and the small Pokémon had the same quivering lower lip.

"Pichuu..."

They still hadn't found the little girl in the red ribbon that had accidentally taken Dedenne. Ash and Clemont were running around looking as well, asking anyone they found if they had seen her.

"Poor Dedenne," Bonnie said with a sniffle. "I hope we'll see him again."

Serena gave her a smile. "C'mon, Bonnie. It'll be fine. I'm sure that little girl is just as worried about Pichu as you are about Dedenne."

As she spoke, Ash came running up to them, with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Hey, have you two heard anything yet?"

Serena shook her head. "No, not yet."

Bonnie sniffled and squeezed Serena's hand. "I'm really worried about Dedenne now..."

Ash kneeled down in front of her. "Don't worry Bonnie. I'm sure Dedenne is okay," he said, giving her head a pat.

Bonnie sniffled. "A-Are you sure, Ash?"

He gave her a smile. "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. I bet you'd love to play with Pikachu right now, wouldn't you?" Ash gave his buddy a nod, and Pikachu lept from his shoulder to Bonnie's and nuzzled her face.

Bonnie giggled a little. "That tickles, Pikachu!"

"Chaa!"

"See? I knew Pikachu could cheer you up," Ash said, standing back up.

Serena laughed to her self a little. "You're really good at cheering people up, aren't you?"

He gave her a wink and a thumbs up. "Yep! So don't worry about feelin' bad while I'm around, because I'll cheer you right up."

Serena blushed a little. "I-I'll look forward to it."

Clemont ran up, panting. "Have.. have you all heard anything?" The blonde inventor heaved, hands on his knees.

"Not yet," Serena said. "I guess we need to keep looking."

Ash gave her a nod. "Right. I'll go this way!" He turned and bolted down the sidewalk towards a woman.

"We should get going, too," Bonnie said, tugging on the hem of Serena's skirt.

The tugging shook her from watching Ash run. "R-right! Let's go, Bonnie!"


	17. A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!

_And like a ninja, my weekly drabble appears from the shadows... a day late... whoosh..._

* * *

"Don't worry, Bonnie!" Serena said, holding up her sewing kit. "If you want to be a Ninja, just leave that to me!"

Ash jumped up. "Hey! I bet if I was dressed as a Ninja, I'd be able to train better with Froakie!"

The Bubble Frog Pokémon gave him an incredulous look.

Serena giggled. "Well, I could try and whip something up for you. I still have your measurements from when I tried to disguise you as Spewpa."

Sanpei glanced over at Ash as Serena began gathering materials from her bag. "You tried to disguise yourself as a Bug-Type Pokémon?"

Ash looked back. "Yeah, I did. What about it?"

Sanpei shrugged. "I thought Ninja were the only ones who tried to disguise themselves as animals..."

Serena got straight to work making costumes for Bonnie and Ash. She very quickly made a pink ninja gi for Bonnie out of some spare material she had been carrying. Looking through the rest of her bag, she had a lot of orange left, but only a little white. She shrugged and set to work making an orange gi for Ash. She flipped open her notebook that had Ash's measurements in them and snipped out the shapes. Clemont edged closely to her, but Serena's hands almost smacked him away, they were moving so quickly. The four humans and Pokémon watched Serena's handiwork as she quickly stitched seams. Arms and legs seemed to appear out of thin air.

Looking at her completed work, she nodded and handed it to Ash. "There! It's perfect! I hope you like it!"

Ash's eyes lit up. "Man, this is so cool! Thanks, Serena! I'm gonna try it on right away!" Ash took the gi behind a tree and quickly changed into it. He hopped out from behind the tree and struck a pose. "Ha! Look, guys! Aren't I a cool ninja?"

Bonnie giggled. "Just the coolest, Ash!"

Serena smiled as well, but Sanpei shook his head. "Ash, you must realize that the essence of a Ninja is Stealth, and with that bright orange gi, you're exuding everything _but _stealth."

Ash looked down, his expression falling. "Aw man, I guess you're right. It's still really cool, and I'd hate to have Serena's work go to waste."

"H-Hey! I've got an idea!" Serena said. "If you give me that gi back, I can do something else with it."

Ash blinked. "Okay. What do you have in mind?"

She gave him a wink. "You'll see."

Ash returned behind the tree and changed back into his ordinary outfit. He handed the gi to Serena. She smiled. "I'll need Pikachu for this, too."

"Pikachu? For what?" Ash asked.

She winked again. "You'll love it, I'm sure."

Serena picked Pikachu up off the ground and went back to work with the gi. She cut it down and sewed parts of it together before taking Pikachu and swaddling him in the cloth. Pikachu wriggled through the costume for a bit and poked his head through the hole.

She stood up and presented Pikachu to the group. "Ta da! Here's a Ninja Pikachu for everyone!"

"Piika," Pikachu put a paw behind his head, embarrassed.

"Oh, Pikachu looks _so cute!_ Serena, can you make one for Dedenne, too?" Bonnie was beside herself with excitement. Dedenne chimed in as well, also excited.

She looked at Ash. "What do you think?"

He chuckled. "Well, I thought it looked a little better on me, but it looks awesome on Pikachu as well. Thanks, Serena."

A small blush crossed her face. "Thanks! Now, let me get started on Dedenne's costume..."


	18. Awakening the Sleeping Giant!

**It's late, but I had a busy Saturday. Here's this, though. I'm looking forward to next week's drabble, though.**

* * *

The sun had set, and the fireworks were long gone. Ash and his friends were still heading back to the Pokémon Center.

Serena kept her eyes trained forward. "Clemont, could you PLEASE put on a new jumpsuit?"

Clemont laughed. "Well, I guess I've been running around in my underwear long enough." He dropped his backpack down and began rummaging for another of his jumpsuits.

Ash looked at the stars. "Man, can you imagine that Princess Allie? How selfish can you get?."

Bonnie huffed. "She took greedy to a whole new level."

"Seriously," Ash said. "I can't see how a girl like that would have any friends. I mean, just take Serena. She's probably one of the nicest, most generous person around."

Serena looked away. "I-I wouldn't know about that…" She laughed to herself a little.

Clemont zipped up his new jumpsuit. "But what if I hadn't gotten away?" He readjusted his glasses and walked a bit closer. "What would you have done?"

Serena and Ash looked at each other and then to Bonnie. "W-Well," Serena said, "I guess Ash and I would have taken good care of Bonnie!"

Ash put his hand behind his head. "Y-Yeah, we'd look after her and she and Dedenne would be with us still."

Bonnie laughed. "With just the two of you? I'd be like travelling with a mom and a dad with me as their kid!"

"Nene!"

Ash and Serena looked at each other again. Serena's face was blushing, but in the dark of the night, Ash couldn't tell. He just had a confused look on his face.

"B-Bonnie! I'm sure it's not something like that…" Serena said laughing.

Ash shrugged. "Why not? You seem like you'd be pretty good at bein' a Mom."

Serena's blush intensified. "Bu-but I'm still.. I'm not even…"

Clemont sighed and sat down in the road.

"I mean, how would you have come to save me…?"


	19. A Conspiracy to Conquer!

**I had thought about this one for a while. I knew what I wanted to do as soon as I watched the episode in Japanese with Subtitles. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

They were cornered. With the hypnotized Bonnie and Clemont behind them and Madame X's Malamar in front of them, Ash, Serena, and Team Rocket's Meowth were trapped. "Meowth, use Fury Swipes on me!"

"Got it!" Meowth extended his claws and rapidly raked his claws across Ash's face. "Now me!" Meowth then scratched himself in the face again and again. Turning his claws to Serena, he said "You're next."

Serena balked. "I don't want my face to get all scratched up!"

Malamar took the opportunity to hover right behind Meowth. The flashing hypnotic light on its belly caught Serena's eyes and then

_Serena stood up and wiped her forehead. Cleaning her small home was difficult, but she loved having a well maintained space. "All done!"_

_Everything was in its place. This small house was a lot like her mother's, except pictures of Serena and her husband adorned the walls and shelves in the place of Rhyhorn Racing Trophies._

_The door opened behind her. "And not a moment too soon!"_

_Grinning wide with his best buddy riding his shoulder, Ash strolled straight through the door and up to Serena. He immediately pulled her into a hug. "Oh, I've missed you, today!"_

_Serena hugged him back. "I've missed you, too." His shirt smelled like sweat and summer and like a difficult battle had washed over him. "How was work?"_

_He grinned. "Y'know, I didn't know about becoming the Vaniville Gym Leader at first, but it's actually really fun. I get a constant stream of great battles and then I get to come home every night to you." He sniffed the air. "Speaking of coming home, dinner smells amazing! What're we havin'?"_

_She smiled at him. "It's a pasta bake. Marinara, penne noodles, and lots of cheese, just the way you like it."_

_He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sounds amazing! I can't wait."_

_Serena gave a wink to Pikachu. "And how about my boys? Did you give away any badges today?"_

_Pikachu rubbed the back of his head. "Pikachu.."_

_Ash scooped Serena up into his arms and spun her around. "Nope! A challenger got close, but they couldn't outrun Pikachu!"_

_Serena laughed as Ash carried her over to the couch. "Man, what a day! I had an amazing battle, and now I get to come home and eat a great meal with my beautiful wife! What could be better than this?"_

_Serena sat in his lap. She gave Pikachu a knowing nod, and the mouse Pokémon leapt from Ash's shoulder to the floor. "Well, I have one idea." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face to hers. Her lips met his, and they tasted warm and sweet like a freshly baked scone. Ash wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him as their lips parted and their tongues began to dance together. Serena ran her hands through his hair as his hands went to her hips._

_Ash's stomach growled loudly. Both Ash and Serena broke the kiss and into a laugh. Serena gave him a wink. "How about I serve us some dinner?"_

_Ash gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sounds great. Thanks, Serena."_

_Serena slipped out of his lap and walked on the tips of her toes into the kitchen. Taking two oven mitts, she called out to him. "You're going to love this!" She opened the oven and_

it was over. Serena stood next to Clemont and Bonnie. She blinked, trying to understand what she just experienced. Ash was holding Pikachu in his arms in the huge room they all stood in. "Was that all… just a dream…?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**The idea, incase it's a bit hard to understand, is that Malamar's Hypnosis traps its target in a sort of fantasy that they wouldn't want to escape from. So this is Serena's "perfect world". There's some details that don't make any sense, like there being a Gym in Vaniville Town, but remember: Serena doesn't know about Pokémon battling facilities like the Battle Frontier, nor has she been to Pallet Town in years. So this perfect world is pieced together from aspects off Serena's experience.**


End file.
